Time Will Tell
by Moon's Eye
Summary: Follows Harry and Ron and their adventures through Life and *Love* SLASH
1. At the Burrow

Title: Time Will Tell  
  
Author: Lindsey Yawn  
  
Pairing: Harry/Ron  
  
Rating: PG for right now  
  
Warnings: This is slash, or yaoi, if you prefer. Violence to come, and fluff.  
  
Archive: None, as of yet.  
  
Notes: This is my very first Harry Potter fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I don't know how many chapters this will be as of yet. //blah// indicates thoughts. I must give many thanks and credit to my wonderful Beta Reader, Moon's Eye for Beta-Reading this! So, Moon's Eye, if you are reading this now, thanks!  
  
Time Will Tell  
  
Chapter One: Nightmares and Comforts  
  
Harry Potter was faced with the most terrifying experience of his life. Hermione Granger lay beside him, still as death. //She looks dead...// Harry thought, then quickly dismissed it from his mind. Voldemort had only hit her with the Cruciatus curse. She couldn't die from that, could she?  
  
Could she?  
  
Harry had another thing to worry about. Ron Weasley had just recently been hit with the Cruciatus curse, but was now back to his feet, and moving to stand in front of Harry.  
  
"Ron!" Harry tugged at the back of his robes. "Ron! Stop it! Don't try to protect me! You're already hurt!"  
  
Ron would not listen. He raised his wand.  
  
"Ron, please..." Harry begged desperately, knowing Ron didn't stand a chance against Voldemort. "Please..."  
  
"Let me do this, Harry." Ron replied to Harry's pleas. "I'm going to die protecting you!" His voice was shaky, but full of determination.  
  
Harry still grasped Ron's robes, trying to pull him back, even though he knew it was futile.  
  
Ron opened his mouth, but Voldemort beat him to the punch before he could say anything.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Ron was hit with a curse that could not be blocked...the curse that killed instantly...the curse that had killed Harry's parents...  
  
Ron slumped backwards into Harry's arms, and Harry sank onto the ground, holding Ron and sobbing. "Ron...Ron...God, no...RON!!!" Harry was screaming Ron's name over and over before he even realized he was doing so.  
  
He heard a cruel, evil laugh, and looked up just in time to see Voldemort's snakelike face turn to him, red eyes glowing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"NO!" Harry sat bolt upright in bed, sweaty and shaking; pain shot through his scar, and he struggled to breathe normally.  
  
//It was only a nightmare...// He thought, heart racing. //It was only a nightmare. I'm safe at the Weasley's...Hermione is at home. Hermione is safe. Ron is in the bunk above me. Ron is safe.//  
  
Harry heard the squeak of the mattress above his; proof that Ron was lying above him, sleeping. He was safe and sound.  
  
He lay back down, taking slow breaths. He felt as if his forehead would burst open, his scar hurt so bad. //It was just a nightmare!!!//  
  
Suddenly, he felt his mattress shift. Someone was sitting on the edge of it. "Harry?" A soft voice asked.  
  
"Ron?" Harry squinted, barely making out the outline of Ron's body in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Well, I heard you scream." Ron answered sheepishly. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Yes."  
  
"It must have been bad."  
  
Harry nodded, though he knew Ron probably couldn't see him. "It was really bad, Ron." He swallowed, finding his mouth to be oddly dry. "Voldemort...Voldemort hurt Hermione really bad, and...and..."  
  
"And what, Harry?" Ron prodded.  
  
"He killed you, Ron! He killed you! You died protecting me!" Harry's voice shook as he spoke, reliving the dream again in his mind.  
  
"Harry," Ron said softly "It's okay. I'm right here." He reached out; his hand found Harry's face, and brushed lightly against his cheek. Harry shivered slightly at the touch.  
  
"He killed you, Ron." Harry repeated. He let out a hiss of pain; surely his head would split in two any moment now.  
  
"Scar hurt?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry then felt Ron's fingers smooth over his scar, amazed at how Ron would know where it was in the darkness. The pain was lessening.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Harry nodded, causing Ron's fingers to move briefly, but it didn't matter. Ron placed them right back on his scar.  
  
"What do you think will happen this year, Ron? What if Voldemort attacks again?"  
  
"You've escaped him four times already in your life, Harry. You'll do it again. You'll get rid of the old git one day."  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore..." Harry said doubtfully.  
  
"I'll stand by you." Ron assured. "I'll stand by you and fight, too."  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's pajama top and shook him once, lightly. "No, Ron! I won't have you putting yourself into danger all because of me!"  
  
"It would be worth it." Ron replied, moving his hand and placing both on Harry's.  
  
"Don't TALK like that! Just because I'm 'famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived'! Big deal! That doesn't matter, Ron! I will NOT let you get hurt! I WILL NOT!" Harry was breathing heavily now. "Don't say I'm worth dying over!"  
  
"Harry, I wouldn't be willing to die for you because you're famous. You're my best friend. Even closer to me than Hermione. And I'd be willing to give up my life just so you could live. Just to know that you'd live and be happy."  
  
"I wouldn't be happy without you, Ron. Not without you there with me." Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks, and wondered why he was saying all this. "You're my best friend, too. I don't want you to die."  
  
"I don't want you to die, either." Ron replied. He removed his hands; Harry felt the bed shift again, and this time, he felt Ron's arms encircling him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Harry." He said softly, face buried between Harry's neck and shoulder.  
  
Harry found himself wrapping his own arms around his best friend and holding him like there was no tomorrow. "Ron..." he choked. And then, he couldn't stop the stream of tears that flowed down his cheeks, wetting the shoulder of Ron's pajamas.  
  
Ron was crying as well, Harry could feel the wetness on the shoulder of his own pajamas.  
  
Harry didn't know how long they sat there, holding one another, crying, and giving comfort. It was as if time no longer existed and all that mattered was the fact that Ron was HERE, holding him. Harry wished that Ron would never let go.  
  
Finally, Ron lifted his head. "You should get some sleep Harry."  
  
Harry drew in a slow, shaky breath. "You should, too."  
  
Ron made no move to get up and climb back up to his bunk. Instead, he lay down right where he was, bringing Harry with him. "Maybe we'll both sleep better now."  
  
Harry, feeling emotions for Ron that surprised him, wanted to tell him exactly how he felt, but could not put everything into words. He didn't know where to begin. How would you tell your best friend that you felt more for him than just friendship? How would you tell your best friend that you had somehow fallen in love with him?  
  
He heard Ron yawn, and smiled softly. "Goodnight, Ron."  
  
He then felt Ron's arm snake around him and his hand came to rest on Harry's side. "G'night, Harry."  
  
Harry drifted off to sleep then, smiling. The rest of the night was nightmare free, and Harry stayed in Ron's embrace, not moving, his head resting on Ron's shoulder.  
  
AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Want more? Don't want any more? Need feedback, please! 


	2. Revelations

Title: Time Will Tell  
  
Author: Lindsey Yawn  
  
Pairing: Harry/Ron  
  
Rating: PG-13 for this installment  
  
Warnings: Slash, fluff, violence to come in later...(probably much later) chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I did not put one here before, so I decided to now. Harry Potter is not mine! It belongs ot J. K. Rowling!  
  
Notes: This is the second chapter! Hope you like! //blah// indicates thoughts, while /blah/ indicates a letter.  
  
Time Will Tell  
  
Chapter Two : Revelations  
  
Sunlight filtered through the window, shining on Harry's face. He opened his eyes halfway, squinted at the sun, blinked, and then opened his eyes completely.  
  
What he saw nearly made him jump out of his bunk, not that he'd be able to, because there, lying right beside him with his arm wrapped around him was Ron Weasley. Harry found that his head was resting on Ron's shoulder, and he lifted it slowly. //What in the world happened for us to end up like this?//  
  
And then, he remembered; the nightmare, Ron comforting him, both holding on to one another, and finally, falling asleep...  
  
Harry gazed at the calm face. Ron's features were relaxed in sleep, and Harry couldn't help but note how beautiful his best friend was. //Ron...// And then, Harry couldn't resist. He lifted one hand, and brushed his fingers softly against Ron's forehead, his cheek...  
  
Ron stirred, opened his large blue eyes, blinked, and gazed owlishly at Harry.  
  
Their eyes met, and for a moment, Harry let his fingers linger on Ron's cheek, but then, blushing, he removed his hand.  
  
Ron smiled softly at Harry. "Hey, Harry."  
  
Harry felt himself returning the smile. "Hey yourself."  
  
"Where's all that light coming from?" Ron asked, turning his face toward the window. He immediately recoiled, for the sun was not kind. "Ack! Too much damn light!"  
  
Harry chuckled softly. "That's what woke me up."  
  
Ron noticed his arm still wrapped around Harry. "We fell asleep like this?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, Harry, that was the best sleep I've had in a while."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Ron in surprise. "Are you serious?"  
  
Ron nodded. "And don't look at me like I'm crazy. I felt..." He drifted off, searching for the right word. "...Safe." Ron blushed, and looked away from Harry's face. "I know, that sounds stupid..."  
  
"No, Ron." Harry shook his head. "It doesn't sound stupid, because I felt safe, too. And I didn't have anymore nightmares." He rested his head on Ron's shoulder once again, and they lay there in silence, unwilling to break the contact, yet knowing they would have to sooner or later.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley rapped on the door. "Boys! Time to wake up! It's late!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, then nodded, reluctantly moving from their comfortable positions and clambering out of the bunk. They reached Ron's bedroom door, and shared one last glance before heading for the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was surprisingly empty. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked, sitting down in front of his plate.  
  
"They've already eaten." Mrs. Weasley replied. "You got up late. Must have been really tired, huh?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron. Their eyes met briefly before both began eating their late breakfast.  
  
"What time is it?" Ron asked, amongst chewing a mouthful of bacon.  
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced at her kitchen clock. "According to the clock, it's time to weed the gnomes."  
  
Ron decided to ignore her answer for the time being. "Where did Dad and everyone else go after they got done eating?"  
  
"Everyone-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off when Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon came flying in through the open window. He dropped a letter onto the table, and zoomed around Ron's head for a few moments, before heading upstairs - no doubt to Ron's room.  
  
Ron picked the letter up, and opened it. "It's from Hermione." He announced, sliding closer to Harry so he could read as well.  
  
/Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
How are you doing? Harry, I heard you had quite a problem getting to the Weasley's -/  
  
//Not half as bad as last year!// Harry remembered the episode in which Mr. Weasley had tried to get to the Dursley's using Floo Powder. Big mistake. Harry continued reading.  
  
/I will be so glad to get back to Hogwarts! We should be getting our letters in the next few days; oh, I can't wait!/  
  
Harry and Ron both exchanged a look, rolling their eyes.  
  
/Well, I will meet you in Diagon Alley the day after we recieve our letters. Send word via Pigwidgeon. Hope to hear from you soon, and you two keep out of trouble!  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Have you heard anything from Snuffles?/  
  
Ron folded the letter, and set it aside. He and Harry commenced to finishing their breakfast. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had forgotten her unanswered question.  
  
//That's just like Hermione.// Harry thought, smiling. //She's ALWAYS ready for school to begin. Honestly, I love Hogwarts, but I don't understand why she's so eager to study!// He glanced at Ron, and they both grinned; Harry knew Ron had to be thinking the same thing that he was.  
  
Mrs. Weasley finally remembered what she was going to say before Pigwidgeon came flying in as if he were on some kind of hyper pill (yet, Pigwidgeon was ALWAYS like that!) which made him overly active. "They're outside, except for your father, Ginny, Bill and Charlie of course. You know where Bill and Charlie are. Your father is gone to a meeting with the Ministry. He will be back after supper. Ginny is over at Shelia Patrick's house. You remember her, don't you, Ron? She's another fourth year. She won't be back until next Friday. I do believe that's when you get your letters from Hogwarts."  
  
Ron seemed giddy that he would actually spend 9 whole days without his sister. Harry agreed. It wasn't that he didn't like Ginny. He did, but Ginny had such a ridiculous crush on him...  
  
Mrs. Weasley took Harry and Ron's empty plates once they had finished and placed them in the sink to be washed. "Oh, and boys, if you don't mind, you can help the others weed the gnomes." Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley was really only giving him the option of not weeding the gnomes, and not Ron, because when Ron grumbled, she shot him a glare that made him grab Harry's wrist and run out of the kitchen as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
"Come on, Harry! Come on! Let's go! Let's go weed the gnomes before Mom kills me!" Ron continued to drag Harry outside, where he stopped in front of Fred, George, and Percy. Percy did not seem too happy to know that he would be weeding the gnomes. He stared down his nose at the gnome holes and sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"I really don't see why I can't be at the Department." He said, rather unhappily.  
  
"Because they didn't call you to be there." Ron replied snidely. "So, help us weed the gnomes."  
  
Weeding the gnomes turned out to be rather easy to Harry now, since he had weeded gnomes before. He didn't get bitten this time.  
  
However, Percy did. And try as he might, Harry couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of laughter when Percy ran back inside.  
  
Fred, who was laughing his head off, managed to choke out "I guess they just didn't like your technique, old chap!"  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Ron howled, clutching at Harry to keep from falling to the ground with laughter.  
  
Again, Harry felt that strange tightening in his stomach. He wished that Ron's arms were around him again. He tried to dismiss the feeling, but it still lingered, even when Fred and George went back inside, both snorting with laughter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron stayed outside, lying on their backs, staring up at the clouds.  
  
"Harry?" Ron suddenly asked; his voice came as a surprise, and he startled Harry out of his reverie.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied, looking over at his friend.  
  
"Harry, I know this is a stupid thing to suddenly say, but I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. Everything that happened last year. How I got jealous and...I was just plain stupid, Harry. Forgive me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Ron."  
  
"Yes there is. I thought that you had put your own name in that Goblet. I should have trusted you more than that. I wasn't the friend I should have been."  
  
"Ron, you were always there when I needed you."  
  
"What about the time I was mad at you?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Well, Ron...I...I really missed you then. I mean, don't get me wrong. I liked being with Hermione, but there's just a place inside of me that only you can fill."  
  
Ron rolled over on his side to look at Harry. "Harry, I missed you too. A lot. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."  
  
They lay there in silence for a while, enjoying the peace that flowed between them.  
  
Finally, Harry broke the silence, with a question that he thought sounded incredibly stupid. "Do you like Hermione?"  
  
Ron looked at him in surprise. "Hermione!? Where in the world did you get that idea? You're the one that got kissed by her before we left!"  
  
"It wasn't THAT kind of kiss, Ron. It was only friendly."  
  
"Well, that's all I feel for her, too. Friendship."  
  
"Do..." Harry ventured, unsure of how he was going to ask the question he wanted to ask. "Do you...like anybody?"  
  
Ron's eyes softened when he looked at Harry again. "Actually, I -"  
  
Ron was cut off by Mrs. Weasley. She was leaning out the door, and calling Ron and Harry to supper. "Boys! Supper!"  
  
Ron stood, obviously not going to finish his sentence, and held out a hand to help Harry up. Harry took Ron's offered hand, and felt a tingle shoot up his spine when he did. Ron smiled, and Harry smiled back, hiding the ache that he felt at Ron's touch. Harry wanted Ron to hold him. To touch him...  
  
To love him.  
  
"Let's go." Ron said, letting go of Harry's hand.  
  
Harry nodded, and they both went inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Later, after supper, after Mr. Weasley had finally returned and everyone was in bed, Harry was sprawlled out on his bottom bunk, composing a letter. He didn't know why he had the urge to write Ron; he only knew that this was probably the only way he'd be able to tell Ron anything - if he gave the letter to him, that is.  
  
The bedside lamp was on. Ron had told Harry goodnight and had fallen asleep with it on. Harry had told him that he needed to check something right quick, and an hour later, the lamp was still on. Harry hoped dearly that Ron wouldn't wake up and ask why the light was still on.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock. It stated it big letters 'YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP BY NOW', and he knew he needed to get some sleep, but not before finishing his letter.  
  
He put the final touches on the letter and set his ink bottle and quill on the dresser. He re-read what he had written:  
  
/Dear Ron,  
  
Are you surprised to be getting a letter from me? You're probably thinking that I can tell you anything face to face, right?  
  
Well, I normally can, Ron. But this is different. I have something very important to tell you, but I'm not quite sure how to say it.  
  
I'm scared you'll hate me if I tell you. I'm scared you'll turn away from me in disgust.  
  
I'm not quite sure where to start, either.  
  
I guess I'll start when it all began. Our first year in Hogwarts. Ron, you confused me. You confused me terribly. You, as well as Hermione. But, I was more confused by you. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to stand by me in everything that I did. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to be my friend, because I was always used to having no friends.  
  
You were my first friend. My best friend. Of course, Hermione was there as well. But, there are just some things that she can't do that you can. I know for a fact she doesn't understand me as well as you do.  
  
In our second year, you continued to stand beside me. You went into the Chamber of Secrets with me. Hermione probably would have too, if she hadn't been petrified, but that's not what I want to say.  
  
Did I ever tell you how scared I was when Lockhart tried to use your wand on you and it backfired and caused the ceiling to collapse? I was scared that I wouldn't see you again, Ron. I was scared that something had happened to you. When I finally heard your voice, and I still knew that I had to keep moving forward, that I had to find Ginny... I could hear the fear in your voice, Ron. I could hear it, no matter how hard you were trying to hide it. I knew you were scared that I might not come back. That you would lose me, and then your sister, all at one time.  
  
I was scared too. But I knew that I had to be calm for your sake.  
  
And I came through.  
  
In our third year, you and Hermione stood by me when you thought that Sirius was going to kill me. You were bolder than Hermione was, though. You were willing to die for me.  
  
Last year, when you were mad at me, that was the worst time of my life, Ron. I'd rather be stuck with the Dursley's for the rest of my life than have you be mad at me. I hung around with Hermione a lot then, but she...  
  
She wasn't you.  
  
When you were speaking to me again, I was so happy, Ron. Because I knew that everything was right again.  
  
Remember the second task in the Triwizard Tournament? The merpeople took you because you were the one that I would miss most if you were gone. I was in the library the morning of the second task when Dobby came running in there, waking me up and screaming that I had to go into the lake and get my 'Wheezy'.  
  
I knew it then, Ron. I knew what it was that I had been feeling for you for those four years...  
  
I still feel the same way.  
  
I'm saying too little with far to many words, aren't I?  
  
So, I'll go ahead and tell you.  
  
I love you, Ron. I always have. I always will. Nothing will ever change that. Even if you don't love me back.  
  
It's getting late now, and I should get some sleep. Goodnight, Ron. I love you.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Harry/  
  
Harry sighed, and began to fold the letter. //I'll give this to Ron in the morning...If I have any nerve to do so.// He was just about to take his glasses off when Ron's sleepy voice interrupted him.  
  
"Harry, why is the lamp still on?" Ron crawled to the side of his mattress and peered over the edge. "What's that?" He asked, indicating the letter.  
  
"Nothing." Harry answered quickly. "Nothing at all." Harry tried to hide it, but Ron scrambled out of the top bunk and was on the floor before Harry could blink.  
  
"Let me see!" Ron begged. "I bet it's a letter! You've got a girlfriend you haven't told me about, don't you?"  
  
"No!" Harry replied, standing. He tried to walk past Ron to dispose of the letter before Ron could see it, but Ron would have none of that. He pounced on Harry playfully, and they both toppled back onto Harry's bunk, wrestling for the letter.  
  
Ron managed to get a hold of it before Harry could rip it up. He unfolded it and began to read.  
  
Harry lay beneath Ron, his glasses had been knocked askew, and despite the fact that Ron might hate him in a few moments, Harry felt numerous emotions coursing through him because Ron had managed to wrestle Harry beneath him, and was now resting above him, reading the letter that he had written.  
  
Harry waited in stitched silence as Ron read. Finally, Ron looked down at him. "Do you mean it, Harry?"  
  
//Tell him no! Tell him no! Lie to him!// Harry's mind screamed. But he couldn't lie to Ron. Slowly, he nodded. He heard a voice that sounded nothing like himself say "Every word."  
  
Ron stared down at Harry, his face unreadable.  
  
Harry gulped, and closed his eyes, expecting Ron to punch him, or at least yell at him.  
  
Instead, Ron answered, very softly "I love you too, Harry. I have for so long."  
  
And then, something very unexpected happened. Harry felt Ron's lips on his own, soft but firm. Harry brought his arms up to circle Ron's neck, and kissed him back.  
  
The kiss grew more urgent, and Harry felt wetness on his cheeks. Whether it was his tears or Ron's or both together, he didn't know. He didn't care. All that mattered was that Ron loved him too.  
  
Ron's tongue teased Harry's lips, and Harry gasped, allowing Ron access to the inside of his mouth.  
  
Ron took full advantage of it, and began to tease Harry's tongue with his own.  
  
Harry was being driven mad. Everything that he felt for Ron was coming out in that one kiss, and Harry didn't want the kiss to end, but he also knew that if it didn't end, he and Ron would die from lack of oxygen.  
  
Finally, Ron pulled away, and looked down at Harry. Both boys were breathing hard.  
  
"Harry..." Ron began breathlessly, and then kissed him again.  
  
This time when Ron pulled away, Harry found that he had somehow managed to unbutton Ron's pajama top, and by the looks of it, Ron had begun to unbotton Harry's.  
  
"Ron. Ron, wait. We can't." Harry could have slapped himself for what he was saying, but he knew that he was right. They weren't ready for that kind of relationship yet, and Ron's parents or brothers could hear them, if they were too loud. And if things progressed the way they had been, then they would definitely get loud.  
  
Ron seemed disappointed, but he also knew that Harry was right. He rested his forehead against Harry's, still breathing hard.  
  
After a few moments, Ron lifted his head to remove Harry's glasses. He placed them on the dresser, causing Harry to let go of him. He then sat up, and Harry sat up as well, looking confused. "Where are you going, Ron?"  
  
Ron smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Harry. Trust me. I'm staying right here." He then wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him almost exactly the way he had held him the previous night. "I love you so much, Harry. I was so scared you would never love me."  
  
"But I do love you, Ron. Like I said, I always will love you. Nothing could change the way I feel about you."  
  
"I wonder what Hermione is going to say?"  
  
Harry lifted his head, and grinned sheepishly at Ron. "Hermione has actually known about this problem since the beginning of the summer."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I told her how I felt about you."  
  
"You did?" Ron looked incredulous.  
  
"I did." Harry replied. "See, I've been writing her at the Dursley's, and she kept telling me to tell you how I felt, but I didn't really know how."  
  
Ron glanced at the letter now resting on the dresser beside Harry's glasses. "You said it better than I could ever say it, Harry. I've been wanting to tell you that I love you for so long. I was actually happy when the merpeople took me; I was happy just to know that I was the thing you would miss the most."  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, what would I do without my Wheezy?"  
  
Ron laughed, and buried his head in Harry's shoulder. "You're crazy."  
  
"Crazy about you, though. So, that's a good thing." Harry closed his eyes and rested his chin on Ron's head.  
  
Harry didn't know when or how it happened, but he let his eyes droop closed, and he was dreaming. In his dreams were horrible flashbacks he did not wish to recall; Cedric being killed, Voldemort coming back to power...  
  
And then, the same image that was in his latest nightmare: Ron having the same fate as Cedric and his own parents.  
  
Harry jerked awake then, and Ron looked up at him questioningly. "Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nightmare again." Harry replied. "Except only I had flashbacks with this one. I saw Cedric being killed all over again...Voldemort killing you..." Harry felt the tears sliding down his cheeks even as he struggled to hold them back.  
  
"Harry, I'm not leaving you. What do I have to do for you to believe me?"  
  
"It's not that I'm worried about, Ron! It's Voldemort! He could kill any of us if he wanted to! He could...he could..." Harry drifted off then, shaking so bad that the vibrations transferred to Ron.  
  
Ron pulled away slightly, and grabbed the sides of Harry's face. "Look at me, Harry."  
  
Harry reluctantly locked eyes with Ron.  
  
"He. Is. Not. Going. To. Hurt. You." Ron insisted. "I won't let him. I don't care if it takes me dying-"  
  
"Stop it!" Harry interjected. "Stop it! I told you not to talk like that!"  
  
"Would you be willing to die for me?"  
  
Harry was quiet at this question. Ron knew very well that Harry would be willing to sacrifice his life for him.  
  
"So why shouldn't I be willing to die for you?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to die!" Harry replied, looking somewhere to the left of Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I don't want you to die, either." Ron forced Harry to look at him again. "I just got you Harry. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go."  
  
That last statement brooked no argument. So, Harry gave up, and melted in Ron's arms.  
  
Ron then lay back against the pillow. "I'm just going to stop sleeping at the top. I'm staying here for the rest of the summer." He heard Harry's answering laugh.  
  
Suddenly remembering that the lamp was on, and glaring at it in annoyance, Ron moved to turn it off.  
  
"I'll get it." Harry reached out and fumbled for the switch a few moments. When the light was turned off, the room was plunged in darkness, and Harry returned to Ron's arms.  
  
They lay there in each other's arms, for quite some time, and Harry began to feel drowsy.  
  
Ron's voice broke through to him just as he was drifting off.  
  
"Where do we go from here, Harry?"  
  
"Only time will tell, Ron." Harry replied. "But I will make you a promise. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you, and I won't ever leave you."  
  
Ron smiled, though he knew Harry couldn't see. "Same here, Harry."  
  
There were no more words between them; both were asleep before either knew it.  
  
Neither knew what tomorrow would bring; Voldemort could come to the Burrow and kill all of them off. All they knew was this: they had each other, and that was enough.  
  
AN: Oooh! I was actually proud of this part! I think it was better than the last chapter! Please be patient with me as I work on the third chapter. I haven't really got what I want to do completely planned out yet! And I have finals coming up next week and I am sick on top of that; I can't even talk! (Pitiful, huh?) Anyway, I hope you guys liked this, and thanks to all who reviewed for my first chapter! Very generous of you! Please continue to review! 


End file.
